


等等，我們將回到家

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6B預告延伸, Derek中心, Derek視角, Derek試著進步, FBI 實習生Stiles, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 公路旅行, 同睡一張床, 學生Stiles, 成為情侶, 有關車子的雙關語, 玩笑逗弄, 糟糕的車子雙關語, 飛機
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: 6B 預告中出現的 「你不是想要做這件事不帶我吧，是不是?」 「不帶我們。」的背後故事





	等等，我們將回到家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold On, We’re Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501043) by [Hysteric_for_Sterek (Princess_Rachy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Rachy/pseuds/Hysteric_for_Sterek). 



 

在星期四早上十一點的時候，聽到Stiles新買的老吉普車(三年前他一到華盛頓就跑去買了幾乎一模一樣破爛的吉普車說是情感因素和舒適圈問題)轟隆隆地停在他的房子外的聲音時，Derek並沒有太擔心。自從他搬來華盛頓、離比肯山遠遠的之後，就不再有那麼多超自然生物會從角落衝出來的危機，他也學會讓自己放鬆一些。加上，Stiles時不時的跑來找他似乎也沒那麼奇怪了，因為喬治華盛頓大學離他家才十分鐘的車程，而且Stiles喜歡把Derek的公寓當作自己的第二個家，室友很吵的時候跑過來安靜地念個書，或是帶外賣來逼Derek跟他一起看最新弄來的盜版電影。

(不，Stiles才不是他決定搬來華盛頓的主要原因，他是喜歡華盛頓國民隊才過來的，閉嘴啦)

「Derek？」Derek聽見Stiles邊用鑰匙開門進來時邊喊(就說閉嘴，給他備用鑰匙只是比較方便而已)，然後一路走進Derek躺在沙發上看著歷史頻道的地方。

「嘿！」Stiles發現Derek之後開心過度地打招呼，「整理你的行李，我們要來一趟旅行囉！」

Derek的眉毛抬高到新紀錄，用手肘把自己撐起身讓他可以好好專心在Stiles身上。「你想幹嘛？」

「那個……Scott打給我。比肯山又出現新的狗屎爛蛋然後他們需要我們，」Stiles抱歉似的聳聳肩之後轉過身朝著Derek臥室的方向走去。Derek趕緊爬起身跟上。

「什麼樣的狗屎爛蛋？」他問，看著Stiles把他的旅行袋從衣櫃上面拉出來然後開始將衣服扯下衣架隨便塞進去。Derek立刻站到Stiles和他的衣服中間瞪著他阻止他繼續。Stiles嘆口氣、洩氣地垮下肩膀，抓著Derek的灰色T恤的手垂到一旁。

「Gerards回來了，而且還帶了一整個軍隊的獵人。從Scott跟我說的，唔，我覺得Argend家基本上宣戰了，Derek。他們人手不夠所以Scott盡他所能地再找幫手，我們得去。」

Derek皺眉。「Scott為什麼沒打給我？他怎麼是打給你？」

Derek看見Stiles猛地一顫接著臉上充滿怒氣。

「他天殺的怎麼不能打給我？當人需要幫助的時候救世會打給他們最好的麻吉懂嗎Derek。朋友會互相挺對方，危急時刻他們會丟下身邊所有事去幫朋友。所以很顯然的他打給我了，你問這什麼爛問題？」

Derek在Stiles只站在衣櫃門旁距離他不到三十公分的情況下可以清楚地看到Stiles的臉上充滿決心和惱怒。

「停下，我不是那個意──」

「你明明就是那個意思，過了這麼久，你還是不覺得我可以處理好任何事！」

「他基本上是把你往危險裡拉，Stiles！在我的認知裡那可不是朋友會做的。」

「你又怎麼會知道了，哼？」Stiles反駁而那聽起來就像是他往Derek肚子揍了一拳。「抱歉，」Stiles趕緊補上，挫敗地閉上眼睛，「我沒有真的那樣想，我不該說出這種話的。」

Derek沒有說任何話，他只感覺到全身的皮膚像是被針刺一般刺痛著。 

「就只是──呃！」Stiles挫折地揮舞著雙手然後又抹了下臉之後才重新看向Derek。「你看，問題就在這裡，Derek－我們是朋友，意思就是現在你早就應該要很瞭解我才對。Scott不是打給他那個沒有反擊能力的人類朋友然後邀請他一起跳進危險裡，他是打給他能相信的最好的朋友而且也知道對方有能力可以保護自己和保護好他。聽著，我已經跟FBI訓練好幾年了，Derek。你知道我是班上的前幾名，你也一直都有在教我對抗超自然生物的防身術。Deaton甚至傳了很多有關防衛魔法和元素的資源和研究都很有用，我還有各式各樣的附子草、花楸木、 槲寄生和符文。我從一群Alpha狼、蜥蜴怪、黑暗德魯伊、被野狐附身還有鬼獵人的手上都活下來了。我還不只一次從驚險的情況裡救了你的老命。 」Stiles緊抓著Derek的肩膀，向前靠讓他可以看著Derek的眼睛去說服他有多需要Derek聽進他要說的話。「什麼時候你才會願意不再把我當作一個沒有用的人類了，Derek？以一個22歲沒有任何超能力的人類來說我已經盡我所能的變強了，好嗎？我永遠都不願意變成一隻狼人，而我以為你──我需要你認同這點。」

Derek嘆氣。「我認同你的想法，Stiles你知道我是的。我不想要你過著那種人生。」

「唔、好吧，就像我對我爸說的，我不需要尖牙和爪子來行俠仗義──我要成為法律的執行者。」Stiles得意的笑然後Derek不由自主的也跟著笑了出來。

「所以……」Stiles將手從Derek的肩膀上移開，搔搔臉頰。「你有要跟我一起去嗎還是？」

「Scott沒有打給我。」

「老天啊，不要這麼小題大作好不好，」Stiles翻了下白眼，接著繞過Derek繼續翻他的衣櫃。「你的手機沒電了啦，笨蛋。你以為為什麼我沒有打給你讓你可以在我到之前先打包阿？」

「喔，」Derek看向他的床頭櫃發現他真的又忘記把手機插上充電器了。Stiles哼聲邊把一件墨綠色的亨利衫丟在他準備塞進旅行袋的衣服堆上。「我可以自己打包的。」Derek 嘟囔。

「不可以，你都做不好，」Stiles半聳肩的指控。Derek只是又抬起一邊的眉毛。

「我覺得我可以處理。」他說著，伸手準備拿起一件破舊的咖啡色套頭衫時被Stiles打了一下揮開。

「明顯不行，去拿酒紅色的，」他手指著，「長袖套指那件。」

「為什麼？」Derek拉長眼看著他。

「因為所以」是Derek被推進浴室拿他的盥洗用具，讓Stiles好好整理衣服前得到的唯一答案。

 

-

 

20分鐘之後，他們準備坐進吉普車裡。

「我們不可能用這台破爛開到加州的。」Derek表明，皺著鼻子不甘願地坐進副駕駛座。這台車跟Stiles留給Scott在加州的那一台唯一的差別就只是這台是綠色的。

「 _ 很好 _ 首先，我們只需要開到機場就夠了，因為很顯然地時間非常緊湊所以我幫我們訂了機票，我們沒有要一路開到比肯山去。再來我的寶貝2.0跟我一樣是很強韌的，這可是我們諸多共通點之一，還有像是都討厭寒冷的早上、喜歡不照著規則走和愛死好好的窩著。」

Stiles轉動鑰匙想發動引擎時，吉普車只是轟隆隆的顫抖了一秒鐘之後就不動了，讓Derek幸災樂禍的微笑。

「這也是你們的共通點之一嗎？」Derek取笑似的問。Stiles只是瞪著他然後再度轉動了鑰匙。吉普車慢了幾拍才終於發動起來讓Stiles微笑。

「不是， _ 這 _ 才是。我們永遠都不會讓你失望！」

「那你們兩個都會發出一堆不必要的聲音的共通點呢？」

「沒禮貌，我會讓你知道我們兩個都很好騎喔。(we’re both a good ride)」Stiles拋過媚眼讓Derek努力克制竄上的紅潮。說實在的，他只是很高興他們又回到平常的鬥嘴模式而沒有在吵架了。他知道等他們一回到比肯山，又會變成不停地從危險中逃跑、別讓有人被殺掉還有一堆的痛苦、鮮血和受傷。該死的比肯山效應。至少讓他現在可以把最後的和平和寧靜花在他跟Stiles最會做的事情上。

「你們也都要摸很長一段時間才能上手嗎？ 」Derek回嘴，Stiles完全不為所動。

「不用……但我們都會用上很多橡膠和潤滑油。 」

Derek翻過白眼、對著糟糕的雙關語小聲哀號之後，他突然想起一個星期前他們有過的某段對話。

「嘿，上個星期你不是說過車子的連桿壞了？」

「哈！」Stiles大笑出聲然後佩服的看著Derek。「說的好，我是講過，」他挑逗的的同意。「她也有根黏呼呼的搖桿和被過度使用的後面 …… 」

這次完全無法阻擋臉上的潮紅，所以Derek只好一手蓋住自己的臉讓Stiles笑個夠。Derek已經無話可回而他也不想剩下的路程持續這樣進行。正當他絞盡腦汁想著要怎麼順利的轉換話題時，Stiles稍微靠了過去然後又開口。

「我們肚子裡的氣體也都很多。」Stiles大笑時邊試著閃開Derek打上他肩膀的手。

 

-

 

「我能用你的手機嗎？」Derek在他們倆個坐在機場休息室喝咖啡時開口問Stiles。「我應該打給Cora。」

「你看，這就是為什麼你需要學會把你的手機充好電。我都不知道你幹嘛要買一隻，你乾脆就直接把狼嚎當作你主要的長途聯絡方式算了。」

「就閉上嘴然後快點給我。」Derek嘆氣，手心伸向Stiles。Stiles也用手拍上Derek的。

「Derek Lee Hale，你的禮貌都跑去哪了？」

「你怎麼會知道我的中間名？」Derek警戒的問。

「為什麼你總是要低估我的才能呢？FBI實習生，老兄──我知道你的所有事，」Stiles拋過媚眼而Derek吞了下口水。「還有其實沒必要打給Cora──反正她現在大概也在飛機上了。」

「什麼？」

「我跟你說過了，接下來要發生的事情一定是很嚴重的，老兄，我們真的需要所有的人和資源都來幫忙。」

Derek感覺到體內的怒氣逐漸上升。他不覺得Cora自己會願意再回到比肯山。「你逼Cora──」

「哇喔！給我停。在你控訴我之前先花一分鐘好好想想我才不用又對你生氣喔。」

Derek咬緊下巴，但不用過多久他就忽然想起Cora的聲音在他腦海裡閃過。『沒有人，尤其是Stilinski，可以逼我做我不想做的事情，Derek，說實話，你的腦袋有時真的跟磚頭一樣硬。』不，Stiles沒有逼Cora做任何事，而且他可能根本不是第一時間打給Cora的人。

「Scott打給Cora的。」

「是他打的沒錯。」

「然後她會同意是因為她知道我會去。」

「沒錯，她沒辦法連絡上你的時候就有先打給我好確定一下，因為你的手機關機了。有沒有發現一個規律？全都導向手機充電器喔，Derek。」

Derek嘆口氣。「你要一直這麼欠打下去嗎？」

「我覺得你的意思應該是『超讚的』，那答案就會是『對，沒錯』。」

他們的登機廣播正好響起，於是兩人站起身將喝空的咖啡杯丟進垃圾桶裡。

「對了機票錢我要給你多少？」Derek在他們走向登機門時問道。

「呃，不用給我，完全不用。」Stiles可疑地回答。

Derek瞇起眼看著他。

「你用我的信用卡買了那兩張機票，是不是？」

「當然是這樣，我超讚的但我也很窮。」

 

-

 

五年前光要他想著和Stiles一起坐在飛機上四個小時聽起來就像是個惡夢。看著事物隨著時間呈倍數改變挺有趣的。Stiles不再同樣是那煩人、懵懂的青少年了──他長大了、經歷了許多、變得更有紀律和更強悍。他當然還是Stiles，所以或許很多人仍然還不習慣去用這些詞來形容他，但已經認識他好幾年的人絕對會這樣說。同樣的套上Derek，一般人大概會用壞脾氣、渾身是刺還有拒人於外來形容他，可是任何人拿現在的他和以前的他來比的話都能輕易地看出不同─他現在願意重新相信人了、能更輕鬆地看待自己、笑得比以前多，也比以前處事更柔軟。現在他們像是互相平衡了對方。他們是朋友。

前半段的航程大都花在用座位上的迷你螢幕看電影。Derek的耳機似乎是壞掉了，所以Stiles默默的把他的其中一邊塞進Derek的耳朵裡，接著把枕頭從靠在窗戶上換到靠上Derek的肩膀讓他們倆都能用耳機。不知怎麼地，每當他往下看著Stiles靠著他時他的指尖好似有人擾他般地搔癢。

Derek注意到Stiles的視線開始不停的望向窗外黑色的天空而不是電影的結尾。硬要說的話，Derek其實也沒辦法說出電影到底在做什麼，他的心思早就飛到比肯山上。

「要談談嗎？」Derek問著，螢幕上的片尾名單開始秀出時他關掉螢幕和拔掉耳機。

「我能感覺到，Der。接下來會變得很糟。」Stiles嘆氣，將枕頭從兩人之間移回窗戶邊。

「通常都是，」Derek點點頭，「不過…我們每次都能挺過的，不是嗎？」

「老天，如果Derek Hale才是那個樂觀的人的話這一定是壞徵兆。我一定是要死了，我要死了。」

Derek光是想到那點就讓他無法控制從體內竄出的低吼。「我沒辦法讓自己思考有誰會死掉。」

「好啦，好啦，我知道。要樂觀點，你是對的。就只是……感覺我們好像是要衝進戰場裡，我是說，真的是一個他媽的戰場，Derek。我討厭這點，比肯山是家，回到家不應該這麼可怕才對。」

Derek一直都不太擅長說話。Derek比較擅長用吼叫阿瞪視和眉毛動作，而不是說話。每次他想試著說什麼時通常都會說錯話然後把事情搞得更糟，但現在他知道是他一定得說些什麼的時候。他想著他已經不再把比肯山當作是家了，他無法看著以前是他的家人住過的地方變成了殘餘灰燼還繼續說這是他的家。以前曾經是，沒錯，但那時候裡面充滿了家人和歡笑還有愛，現在則變成了墳墓。

「我覺得……我覺得家不永遠是個地方，家是一種感覺，家是那些在乎你、愛你的人們。而當你能夠區分出來的時候，到哪裡都會是你的家。」

Derek發現Stiles 屏住了呼吸時，他的視線從剛剛一直盯著放在大腿上的手移向Stiles觀察他的反應。Stiles專注的神情讓他又馬上往下看。

「呃──」

幸運的是，一位空服因為送飲料及時打斷了他們的對話，拯救了他不要讓自己看起來更白癡還差點想把腳塞進自己的嘴巴裡。Derek接過兩杯咖啡放到餐桌上時，Stiles看起來已經恢復平常的呼吸、看著前方了。

「我想在我們開始戰鬥之前還有點時間再看一部電影，」Stiles說，「神偷奶爸如何？它在講一個脾氣很糟的人認為自已是壞人還想偷走月亮，但他其實只是個可愛、多愁善感的棉花糖跑去領養了三個小孩。聽起來超熟悉而且完全是你的喜好。」

 

-

 

「來吧，往這邊。」Stiles用頭示意著方向，手機塞回口袋裡後把包包甩上肩膀。時間是早上五點，Scott和Liam似乎是幾個小時前來在Cora的時候將吉普車放在停車場

等到他們拿到行李後，Stiles打開手機查看Scott把他的吉普車停在哪，Derek則是把在飛機上充好電的手機開機之後看到了好幾則Scott、Cora和Stiles傳來的訊息，大多是前一晚時試著想連絡上他的內容。，所以Derek和Stiles就不用付錢坐計程車了。Scott還挺貼心的，Derek想著，但又覺得，可以在計程車後座放鬆一些好像其實比他們自己開兩個小時的車回去比肯山還要好很多。Derek看著Stiles打著哈欠邊把鑰匙從前保險桿的某個地方撈出來。

「也許開車回去之前我們應該在這裡休息幾個小時小睡一下，」Derek建議的說著，「機場旅館應該會有便宜的空房間。」

「我可以開的。」Stiles告訴他，試著壓住又一個哈欠。

「可是你有辦法開兩個小時的車、去找你父親敘舊大概一個小時，然後又花上一個小時讓Scott和狼群其他更清醒更有精神的人抱你和標記你嗎？喔也許再一頭衝進危險裡面？」

「好啦， 自以為是的傢伙。但你要付錢喔。」

「早就想到了。」

「這大概會比坐計程車回家還要貴。」

「大概吧，但這就是沒讓我參與計畫的後果。」

「哼哼。好喔大酸狼，我一定是忘記你是多會做計劃了，然後你以前那些出大錯的計畫都是我想像出來的。」

「絕對是。」

他們走回機場然後訂了間雙人房。等到他們一進到房間裡面，Stiles就把他的行李丟到地上然後面向下倒在房間中央的床上。

「噁，這地方聞起來超怪，連我的人類鼻子都聞得出來了。」他的臉壓在床裡含糊地說著。Derek只是應個聲然後開始用嘴巴呼吸。他把他的袋子放在Stiles的旁邊然後走進浴室。等到他走出來，身上冒著剛洗好澡的蒸氣然後穿著那件酒紅色的長袖套指毛衣的時候，Stiles已經睡著了。他把自己移到床的一邊而在Derek靠近時他能感覺到Stiles盡他最大的努力在床上滾了一遍試著讓床的味道對他來說聞起來熟悉些。Stiles甚至還把自己的枕頭放在Derek那邊然後自己用旅館的爛枕頭。Derek對著他憐愛的微笑接著爬上床。在不熟悉的味道、回到加州的焦慮感和血液中感受到即將到來的危機的第六感之間，Derek懷疑他有沒有辦法睡著。但，就跟平常一樣，他又錯了。

 

-

 

幾個小時之後Derek在Stiles稍微加快但穩定的心跳聲中醒來。他用手抹了抹臉接著緩慢的眨眨眼，Stiles躺在他身側，面向他，專注的看著他。

「唔、角色似乎反過來了，」Derek喃喃的說，聲音因為剛醒來嘶啞著。「上次我們還在加州的時候通常都是我盯著你直到你起床。」

Stiles沒有說話讓Derek再度睜開眼並疑惑地抬眉。Stiles的表情沒有改變，看著Derek的樣子像是想努力思考出什麼，像是他是Stiles試著想完成的拼圖。Derek正準備要開口問Stiles在想些什麼時，突然間他的嘴就被佔據了。

Stiles的雙唇結實而溫暖的印在他的上頭──即使Derek能夠清楚地聽到Stiles的胸口傳來不斷加速的心跳聲和不穩定的節奏，但同時卻又是自信和確定的。Derek想都沒想就將手包覆住Stiles的臉龐接著熱切的回應他的吻。

不管他以前有沒有承認過，Derek知道這份感情一直都在那，沉睡在表面下。就像是一顆小小的種子，如果他願意灌養它呵護它，最後就會長成巨大的東西。但他花了很長一段時間才願意接受那顆種子所代表的意義還有就讓它在那兒而不是試著去扼殺它。一開始他試著把那些感情全都推開，不停的告訴自己Stiles值得比他還要更好的人還有他也不值得Stiles帶給他的那些幸福快樂，但就在Derek學會開始原諒自己和學會與讓自己開心的事物共處後，他也學到了如果Stiles不想聽的話他不該繼續告訴他什麼才是對他是好的，Derek算是就這樣接受了。他學會了就讓那顆種子待在那兒，但他不願意去試著讓它成長茁壯。

現在──在這間機場旅館裡，被飛機起飛的和走廊上清潔車的噪音包圍著、被早晨的口臭和陌生人的氣味環繞著、感受著Stiles的舌尖和他的共舞著還有他指間下的鬍渣，最終平息了始終在那的搔癢處──他能夠感受到那顆種子開始發芽，藤蔓向上延伸纏繞住他心中重要的隱處，枝葉開散、花朵在他胸口綻放著。他感覺到屬於他的歸屬感、存在感和一切就這麼，對了。

從Stiles喉頭傳出小小的滿足聲把Derek從他的思緒中抽出，他停下親吻將他的額頭抵著Stiles的，接著睜開眼睛對上美麗的琥珀色雙眼。

「早安。」Stiles悄聲說。

「早，」Derek回應，將他的掌心從Stiles的臉頰向下移至他的頸側。「為、呃，為什麼要這麼做？」

「我一直以為我們會有很長一段時間可以慢慢摸索，可是──可是現在，回到了這裡然後又要往天知道哪裡衝去……也許我們沒有那麼多時間了。又或是……如果我們只能有這麼一點的話……」

Derek以一個堅定的吻再次打斷他。

「我們不會只有這麼一點而已。」他承諾道。他知道這份承諾沒有任何保證，但他還是說了。

「唔，當作保險起見，繼續吻我吧。」Stiles在他的親吻間喃喃的說著。

 

-

 

最後他們花了比原先預期還要久的時間回到比肯山。狼群大概想著他們早上七點就會到了，但經過他們的午睡還有他們的……午後運動……之後他們直到下午一點才看到【歡迎來到比肯山】的告示牌。Stiles在他們登記入住時傳了封「平安抵達但開車回去前會小睡一會兒」的簡訊給Scott，不過後來整個早上他們的手機都很安靜，這讓Derek開始有點擔心。Stiles的手在緊抓著方向盤、用力到關節泛白和在儀表板上四處來回游移著，好似有電流不停的從他修長的手指間通過。

「現在應該要有人聯絡我們了，對吧？」Stiles問，正好跟Derek想的一樣。

「我剛有試著打給Scott但他的手機不通，Cora的也是。」Derek承認道。他不太想在距離還有90分鐘車程的時候就告訴Stiles這個，況且他們什麼都不能做。Stiles更用力的踩了油門讓吉普車的速度加快。

「試試看Lydia的。」

Lydia也沒有接。Liam和Malia、甚至連Sheriff也都沒有接通。

「好，B計畫，」Stiles決定的說。「如果沒人在的話就不用再繞到我家去了，而且我也懷疑Scott會是坐在他家的沙發上發懶而已。」

「保護區？」Derek問。

「唔，有鑑於那裡通常都是這個小鎮最常發生詭異又可怕的事情的地方，」Stiles同意的說邊把吉普車的方向轉往森林。Derek把窗戶搖下試著想抓住一絲氣味。

「繼續走這條路，我聞到Scott了，但路的前面絕對有很多人類。」

「獵人？」

「應該是，我能聞到附子草。不過也有幾隻狼人的味道我不認得，沒辦法知道是敵是友。」

「我不敢相信他們居然自己開始了，」Stiles皺眉。「他們都還沒聽到我的計劃然後就想自己去做這些事不帶我嗎？」

「不帶我們。」Derek糾正他。

「喔對，抱歉喔，我又忘了你才是那個最會想計畫的人。」

「你笑我，但是是誰的主意決定今天早上去睡旅館的？」Stiles哼了一聲後微笑。「現在我有另一個計畫，」Derek認真的繼續說，「在這附近的狼人一哩外就會聽到吉普車的聲音，不過如果我跑在你旁邊吉普車就能蓋住我的腳步聲了。讓我下車來帶路。」

Stiles慢慢停下吉普車，但在Derek準備跳下車時伸出手拉住他。

「嘿…… 謝了。」他說著，臉上的神情突然間十分嚴肅。

「謝什麼？」

「這裡已經沒有東西會讓你願意回來。我是說，我有我爸和Scott和Lydia在這兒──我得回家。可是──你已經不用再回來了。所以……謝謝你。」

「我也有能夠回去的對象，」Derek意味深長的說。接著，因為他能聞到比剛才還要多的獵人的氣味，而其中一個絕對是Kate、因為Derek已經受夠他每次都為了不想把事情搞砸而把所有事都藏在心裡、因為他整個早晨都跟Stiles在床上、因為這是真實的，他又開口，「你到哪裡我就去哪，Stiles。你就是我的家。」

 

-

 

Derek順著Scott的氣味奔跑過了十分鐘，Stiles跟在他旁邊顛頗的開著吉普車在小路上時他開始聽見心跳聲和細碎的說話聲。

「敢有任何動作你就會在踏出任何一步之前被附子草射成蜂窩，雜種。」前方的樹林間傳來低沉的嗓音威脅著誰。

「你不會平安離開這裡的，你以為殺掉我之後會發生什麼事？」那是Scott的聲音而且聽起來他被困住了，但他很明顯地有聽到他們過來的聲響所以正在拖延時間。Derek邊跑邊用一些奇怪的手勢示意Stiles全速往前開，而Stiles不知如何的有看懂他的意思。

不到一分鐘Stiles開著吉普車衝過灌木叢接著直接衝向兩個把Scott困在一小塊空地的獵人。他們完全沒預料到會有程咬金所以毫無預警的就被吉普車的防撞桿撞飛到樹上昏了過去。Derek緊跟在後頭然後當他停下腳步時正好聽見Stiles在跟Scott打招呼。

「你不是想要做這件事不帶我吧，是不是?」 

「不帶我們。」Derek微笑著打斷他。這全都是Derek的計畫，非常感謝你，而且進行的超級順利的。

Stiles翻過白眼。

「噁，有人已經對自己的計劃能力太有自信了，」Stiles抱怨。「沒有人喜歡愛吹牛的人，大笨狼。再說，這次完全是我的寶貝的功勞，你說是不是阿Roscoe？」Stiles溫柔的說，摸著他的方向盤。「爹地好想你喔。」

突然Scott發出的吸氣聲把Stiles和Derek兩人的注意力都拉回到他身上。

「老兄，你們倆個上床了？！」

 


End file.
